Jealousy
by DemitryDagger13
Summary: Told in both Raffe and Penryns POV. When Penryn runs into her old friends from the world before. We get to see different sides of Raffe, and some of his true feelings about Penryn. Until something happens, changing Raffe and Penryn's outlook on everything. Secrets are revealed. Pasts are revisited. And choices must be made.
1. Chapter 1

PENRYN- Raffe and I have been walking in silence ever since we had to stop flying, for what reason Raffe wouldn't tell me. Whenever I asked, he had always told me. "So Paige and my wings aren't endangered". Why did he always have to be so vague? "Penryn?" a voice chimed in from the forest. Raffe looked at me with suspicion, turning toward whoever called my name. My jaw dropped and I had to hold back my girly giggle bubbling in my throat. "Sam!" I shrieked and ran toward him excitedly.

RAFFE-

Not only was it strange that someone called for Penryn. But her reaction surprised me more, I watched her petite frame running toward someone apparently named Sam. I followed my gaze until I noticed a tall boy with dorky blonde hair, blue eyes and a wide smile. Penryn jumped into his arms with a hug, I knew I didn't like this guy…. Wait. Why did I care? Penryn wasn't my pet, she was just a daughter of man I was getting my wings back with… right? I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for her to realize she was wasting precious time. I heard Penryn laugh softly and she pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek. Now I was mad. Stomping over to them, I grabbed Penryn's arm. A bit more roughly then needed, she whipped around. Her dark eyes flaming with rage "what is your problem?" she demanded in the tone I usually thought was cute. "N-Nothing" I stuttered and let go of her arm. Since when did I stutter? I never stutter.

PENRYN- Ignoring Raffe's annoying walk in, I quickly re-wrapped my arms around Sam, "I've missed you so much" I smiled. Sam smiled back "I miss you too, kitten. Mind telling me why you have a demon with you?" he asked hesitantly. I stepped back and a slight blush lit up my cheeks. "Umm- Sam. This is Raffe. Raffe, Sam. He's helping me find my sister", I said. Sam nodded then lit up, "no one is going to believe you're here! C'mon!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. I laughed happily for the first time in a while, glancing back at Raffe he following with a look that told me he disapproved. But I didn't care, Sam was my best friend and the closet thing I had to a brother back before the angels took over. Sam led me to a large house, five or so stories. A bonfire was in the lawn, two other people sat around it. "Guys! I told you she would come to our rescue" Sam smiled and called over the others. I noticed it was my best girlfriend and her brother. Sam threw me into a group hug which I desperately tried to get out of before I was choked. "I can't believe you're all still okay" I knew I was blinking tears away. These were the people I loved like family, had classes with, went to parties with and most importantly used to get away from my mother. I knew I had to find Paige but nothing would stop me from enjoying my friends right now.

RAFFE- I'll admit as much as I was mad about Penryn wasting time, it was nice to see her happy. It was rare she actually smiled or laughed with pure happiness. It brought a small pinkness to her cheeks and a sparkle in her dark eyes. "Forgot me already?" I spoke up with roll of my eyes. Penryn looked up in surprise, she really thought I wasn't here? Penryn looked at her feet slightly "guys… This is Raffe, don't freak out. He's a friend and helping me",Penryn said and motioned her hands toward me. Walking toward her, her three friends looked me over. "Hi Raffe, I'm Lisa. I'm the friend that left Penryn at a party for some collage guy" Lisa smiled. Penryn shook her head slightly, "And I'm Lou, Lisa's brother and the guys Penryn fantasies about" he gave a proud smile. Penryn rolled her eyes "you wish I fantasied about you!" she objected with a grin. Who was this Penryn? I asked myself. I liked this Penryn. "Then I'm obviously Sam. Penryn's best friend, brother, guard, cuddle-pillow, councilor, babysitter, matchmaker, basically everything." Sam wrapped an arm around Penryn with a smile. I ached a brow at Penryn who quietly shook her head with a smile. "So… Penryn. Now that you're here, you know what we need to do." Lisa grinned, Penryn looked up. "No. I'm not doing it" she warned. Lisa grinned "we're doing it." She said. "I'm not." Penryn shook her head. Sam gave Penryn a puppy dog look with a trembling lip, "fine." She crossed her arms over her chest in defeat. That really worked on her?


	2. Chapter 2

PENRYN- My friends went around the bonfire, I fell back next to Raffe "do you mind?" I asked. Raffe shrugged "it's interesting seeing you like this. Besides it's almost sundown, we should make camp" he said. I smiled "thank you. Now, I warn you. My friends aren't normal… and I regret doing this already" I said but mumbled the last part. Raffe looked at me with his perfectly arched brow, "you'll see" I said and we walked over to the bonfire. Sitting down by Sam, Lou grinned "so the game begins…" he grinned. "Sam and Penryn…Truth or dare?" Lou asked, Sam thought for a minute then looked at me. "Dare" we said in unison, Lou smiled "I dare you two, to jump in the lake…" he grinned. I bit the inside of my cheek "I see nothing's changed" I mumbled. Sam and I stood and walked over to the nearby lake. Propping Pooky Bear against the shore. Sam looked at me, "on three?" Sam asked I nodded. "One… two… three" Sam shouted and we plunged into the lake. Sam and I broke the surface and we laughed "it's cold!" Sam shouted back. I splashed Sam in the face with water "it is not" I said. Sam grinned and tackled me back into the water.

RAFFE- I grinned when Sam tackled Penryn into the water, she pushed him off with a smile. He grabbed her and they walked out of the water. Penryn drenched out her hair and grabbed Pooky Bear, walking over. Her and Sam cuddled up to each other and warmed up by the fire. "What did I say, cuddle-pillow" Sam chuckled. I felt a weird pang in my chest, was I jealous? No. Why would I be jealous? I turned my eyes away from Penryn glad that no one saw me. "Lisa, truth or dare?" Penryn asked. Lisa thought about it "truth" she said. I bit after everyone went, after I passed on my turn. It was Sam's turn the Penryn's turn again. "Sam, truth or dare?" Lou asked, "Truth" Sam shrugged. "Did you ever think of Penryn, as more than just a friend" Lou asked. Now I was interested. Sam grinned "once"- Oh great. –"We were going to a pool party… So this was the first time I've seen Penryn in a bikini since puberty hit her… basically I saw her and thought she was amazing. Then she saw me starring, said "get your head together", slapped me then I knew she was just my friend". Sam grinned Penryn shrugged "it happened" she agreed. "Alright… It's probably like three in the morning. I'm going to bed" Sam yawned, "you coming?" he glanced at Penryn. Rage boiled in my stomach who was this guy? Asking my Penryn to sleep with him… My Penryn? Where did that come from?

PENRYN- Rolling my eyes I grinned "having nightmares and need me to tell you a bedtime story?" I asked with a mocking tone, I heard Raffe snicker slightly. Shooting him a glare he grinned. Was that pride I saw in his eyes? Standing up, Sam and I went over to the large house. Raffe shot me a don't-you-dare-look, I brushed it off and went with Sam.

Putting up a pillow barrier like we've always done, Sam looked at me "what's with you and him?" he asked. I looked at him "who?" I asked, Sam rolled his eyes "Raffe. What's with you and him?" he asked. I blushed "nothing… I'm helping him get his wings back and he's helping me get Paige back. Nothing more" I chocked out the words. I knew I had kissed him, I knew I missed him after he left me at the burning Aerie, I knew I was hoping for him to kiss me when we were at the beach house after we escaped the second Aerie. But Raffe and Sam and everyone else, was never going to know some of these things. Sam gave me a knowing look "alright Penryn. Whatever you say" he grinned and placed his head on the pillow. I did the same, slowly drifting into sleep… until the nightmares came.

I stood at the ledge while Paige cornered me, "Paige it's me" I held up my hands in defense. Raffe walked up behind her holding Pooky Bear, an apology in his blue eyes. "No!" I screamed, Raffe swung the blade down, I looked away but felt warm blood spray onto me. I broke. I fell to my knees and cried, "Penryn… I had to. She was going to"- Raffe began in an attempted calming tone. I looked up at him, my cheeks were red and blotchy. Fire of hatred burned in my eyes "Don't. Don't bother." I growled. Raffe took a step back in surprise, "Penryn… Please." He pleaded. I clenched my fists, "Stay away from me. I hate you. I hate you." I shouted.

I woke up with heavy breaths and a cold sweat. Sam slept soundly beside me, scurrying out of the bed. I had to walk this nightmare off.


	3. Chapter 3

RAFFE- I heard rustling in the house, naturally I could have just passed it off as some animal. But once I heard the door open I quickly followed, light on my feet. Once I got outside, I noticed Penryn pacing nervously by the dim fire. Grinning to myself, I quietly walked over to her, she was too enraptured in pacing to see or hear me coming. No wonder I revoked her warrior status "Penryn" I said quietly and reacted out to touch her shoulder. She flinched at my touch with a yelp, I noticed that her eyes were glassed over and the dim fire caused her tear stricken cheeks to glisten. "Penryn, what's wrong?" I asked softly, reacting out for her again. She looked at my hand fearfully, "come here Penryn" I left out no room for argument. She hesitantly took a step toward me, I tilted her chin up and brushed away the tears. Penryn looked away from me, "what's going on in that head of yours?" I asked. Penryn looked back up at me "too much" she admitted in a whimpered tone. "Tell me" I said, Penryn gave me a small surprised look, and I tipped my head toward the forest. "Tell me on the way" I smiled encouragingly, "on the way to where?" she asked. "Still full of questions I see… come on walk with me" I said and began walking away. She followed me "it's just been nightmares" she shrugged, I knew there was more to it. I slightly nudged her with my arm, "keep going" I said. Penryn rolled her eyes with small smirk tugging her lips. "They started after I killed Burnt… Some about, the night you thought I was dead, some about me and Paige, some about me and you. Then one like tonight where y-you kill Paige" she didn't look at me, I suppose it was out of shame. Stopping I looked at her "Penryn… you think I would do that?" I asked. I was actually slightly hurt that she thought that. She shook her head "I would hope not… but I guess that's the reason for the nightmares" she shrugged slightly. I gave her a smile that was probably very cocky, "so you dream about me?" I smirked. "In your dreams" Penryn shot back trying to hide the smile on her lips, "or in yours apparently" I grinned wider. Penryn looked at her feet, with a smile and pink cheeks. I was surprised she opened up to me so fast, she usually never told me anything about her personal life. Not that I usually asked about it.

PENRYN- Great. Good job Penryn, not only will he tease you whenever he has the chance. But now he knows I dream about him… That was never supposed to spill.

We walked in silence for a bit, until Raffe began slowing down. "What too tired to walk?" I asked with a mocking tone. Raffe grinned at me "no, I'm fine actually." He shrugged, I gave him a questioning look, "come here" he said. Walking over to him, I saw his dark hair shimmer from the moon, his blue eyes were strikingly a light blue. While the bat wings perched on his back seem to be more of a silver color than black. Raffe put a soft and warm hand on my shoulder and pulled my back to his chest. I blushed don't enjoy this. Don't enjoy this I told myself. "Okay, do you get why I want my wings back so much?" he asked. Alright that came from no-where. "No, not really… besides stopping Uriel and becoming Messenger" I said. Raffe tilted my head toward the sky, "see that?" he asked. Tiny stars littered the clear dark sky "stars…?" I guessed. Raffe chuckled "alright, imagine flying up there. Winds on your cheeks, above the world, trust me… If I could have my wings back for just the pleasure of flying. I would take it in a heartbeat" Raffe said softly. "So you don't want to be Messenger?" I asked. Raffe pressed his lips to a straight line, "it's not that… It'd be an honor to be it. But…" His words trailed off, turning around. Raffe caught me about to tell him to keep going. "Penryn?" he asked, looking into my eyes, his gaze dropped to my lips and I swore I heard a small gulp. "I want to stay with you" he admitted softly, leaning his head toward me.

RAFFE- I had known I wanted to be with her since that night I held her in my arms for the first time. I only admitted it to myself after seeing her in that red dress.

Penryn looked at me, confusion, hope, love, fear, and want crossed her face. "I don't get it Raffe…" She sighed. Had I just told this daughter of man I cared for her and she doesn't get it. Or she doesn't feel the same? "That night at the Aerie, after we- you don't even like me…" Penryn re-thought about it. I cringed slightly, running a hand through my hair I rested my forehead against her, my warm skin against her cold. "I had to tell you that… if you knew just how much I cared. You'd never be able to get out of harms way" I said and tucked her midnight hair behind her ear. "Raffe I"- I held my finger to her lips "don't talk. You'll just kill the mood" I grinned. "I never want you to be in any sort of trouble… whether it's in your head or out in the real. I'll always need to know you're safe" I linked my hand with hers and lowered my head to her lips. I kissed her to let her know what I felt. I kissed her because I wanted to. Kissing her felt right, like I could have done it a thousand years ago but it's still so familiar. Penryn placed her small hand against my chest to keep balance, smiling. I pulled away, "ever dreamed about that?" I asked with a teasing smirk. Penryn blushed, "I didn't want to get my hopes up" she shrugged. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her "I've wanted to do that for a while" I admitted. "You could have" she whispered, I pressed another kiss to her lips, "remember when you asked if I was fallen?" I asked. Penryn nodded, "I was. I had fallen for you long ago" I gave into the fact. No wonder all my watchers were put to the Pit. Some daughters of man were better than a few centuries in the Pit. And Penryn was one of those daughters of man.

PENRYN- I smiled softly, "Raffe…" I whispered, he looked at me "don't leave me, okay?" I asked. Raffe tightened his hold of me "never." He agreed "starting now" he grinned. "By the way, you're really lucky I didn't try to kill Sam" he growled. I looked at him in surprise, "don't tell me you were jealous." I held back from laughing. Raffe gave me a guilty smirk, "Raffe, don't worry. Sam is strictly my friend. He was there for me for a while when no one else was" I explained to him. Raffe pursed his lips, shadows covering the side of his paneled face. "I want to be the one to be there for you" he growled slightly. Kissing him softly I wrapped my arms around his neck, tussling the ends of his hair between my fingers. "And you have… You could have left me in the basement the night the Aerie burned. You could have left me when the massacre happened at the new Aerie. You couldn't have brought me back after getting PookyBear. You've been there Raffe, more than you know." I said softly. Raffe sighed and I knew he knew I meant my words. Raffe pulled me to the ground with him, "you should know. I really like you" he admitted with a smile. I laughed softly, "I really like you too" I smiled and lay next to him in the grass. We glanced at the stars, holding hands and away in our own private world. I knew this couldn't last forever, but. I was okay with it for right now, it was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

RAFFE- Eventually, Penryn fell asleep curled up next to me, she looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept. I knew I shouldn't have told her all the things I did, but it was worth it. Holding her, in my arms. Not caring about anything except us. I wanted this, I had wanted this for a while. Penryn shifted beside me, snuggling deeper next to me. I knew I would use this to tease her later, but I couldn't bring myself to wake her or carry her back to the house. Curling up next to her. I fell asleep next to the girl I loved.

PENRYN- I woke up, warmth surrounding me. I fluttered my eyes open to find Raffe still asleep next to me. This was a first, for many things. His lips brushed across mine when he moved slightly, our legs were tangled, my hands were on his chest, and his arms were around me. It all felt, right. Raffe groaned next to me, waking up slightly, he blinked his eyes open, I wasn't surprised he had a cocky grin. "It was only a matter of time before you were all over me" he grinned wider. Pressing his lips to mine, I squeaked in surprise. "Sam will be looking for me" I murmured against his lips. Raffe grinned, one of his bat wings stretching out, over us. We were engulfed by darkness "alone at last" Raffe chimed proudly. I rolled my eyes "it's pretty tight in here" I said, Raffe grinned. "Well we could always… get closer" he suggested. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you" he whispered so low in my ear I almost didn't hear it myself. "And I, you" I whispered back. Raffe smiled and kissed me deep. "Penryn!" Sam's voice hollered through the forest. Raffe pulled away, strain on his perfect face, "we better get going" he growled. I nodded "as much I wouldn't want to go… we have to." I agreed, "I think my wing disagrees" Raffe grinned. I pressed a kiss to him and his wing slowly folded back together. "Well, Well. I knew there was something" Sam shrugged knowingly, leaning up against a tree with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

I quickly sat up, scooting away from Raffe, my cheeks were a bright pink. Standing up, I grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along with me

RAFFE- I watched Penryn tugging Sam with her, she was definitely not happy. She reminded me of myself sometimes. It made sense I loved her… I mean I loved myself, I still love myself!

Standing up, I found a new reason to enjoy being an angel, with my advanced hearing, sight and smelling. I smelled Penryn's welcoming scent on my shirt, sighing softly I kept walking. "What the hell Sam" Penryn yelled in a whisper, "I woke up without you, I knew they was something!" Sam whispered back. I could tell Penryn was rolling her eyes, "okay, fine. Yes there is something but if you tell anyone else. I will hunt you down to no end" Penryn threatened in her hushed tone.

I chuckled softly to myself and walked back to the camp, waiting for Penryn. Rustling caught my attention, turning my head I expected to see Penryn and Sam head back. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the familiar bat-like faces of demons and the sinewy arms began clawing up toward the surface. Guilt hit hard in my stomach, I knew they were going to start looking for Penryn. Would they come for me? I could be considered to be on their side.

Sighing, I shook my head I knew I never should have told her… How could I have been that selfish? I was the great archangel Raphael, the Wrath of God. And here I was, putting Penryn in danger, maybe Uriel did deserve to be the Messenger more than me. I hated myself for what I was about to do.


	6. Chapter 6

PENRYN- Walking back with Sam, Raffe stood waiting, Sam nudged me with a goofy grin. Sam walked ahead of me, Raffe grabbed me slightly. "We need to talk" he said in a hushed tone in my ear, I didn't like the tone in his voice but I nodded and followed him. We walked back to where we were the night prior, "listen. You do know what happened last night… right?" he asked in a harsh tone. I took a step back with a confused look, "What are you getting at?" I asked in response. Raffe rolled his eyes with a cocky smirk, "you do know. I was only comforting you so you wouldn't complain. I said what you wanted to hear. And you believed me so easily, I'm an archangel, you're just a daughter of man. So don't go around assuming last night was actually something." His words pierced through me, looking away I couldn't believe I had trusted this bird-brained jerk.

"Yeah… And to think I could finally trust you with some of my personal shit. Last time I assume things." I snapped back and turned on my heels, back toward camp.

RAFFE- It pained me to see Penryn walk away, I kept a cocky smirk, and I glanced at the hellions and the bat-faced demons beginning to turn back.

Looking back to Penryn, she sat with her friends and she seemed almost lifeless, Sam nudged her and she put on a smile. If anyone had their warrior status revoked, I deserved it. Walking quietly over, Penryn glanced my way but quickly brushed me off.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Penryn, can you please tell us the classic of your first boyfriend story" Lou asked with a smirk. Penryn laughed "that one! C'mon that's hitting it below the belt!" Penryn forced a smile. "Please!" Sam, Lisa, and Lou begged. Penryn rolled her eyes "fine. Fine. So I and this guy dated about six months… well. Three of the six months he was cheating on me, so one day he invited me over… He must have forgotten because when I showed up at his house… I walked in on him and his new partner having a rather intimate moment" Penryn covered her forehead with her hand. "Didn't you see his package?" Lou asked Penryn shook her head "no. But I saw his partners" she hung her head in shame. "Wait! Your first boyfriend was gay?" Lou gasped. Penryn laughed and nodded, "what can I say, I guess I'm just bad at picking guys" I knew that comment was directed toward me. It stung. It stung a lot.

PENRYN- I knew I was being an awful person, but I had a good reason. I had trusted Raffe, told him I cared about him. And what did I get? Getting told I was practically nothing, I think I had a right to be awful for a bit.

Crossing my legs, we somehow managed to begin a conversation about Halloween, "I forget what you were last year?" Lisa asked me. I blushed "a hooker" I said innocently, Sam grinned "wait you went as yourself?" I playfully slapped his arm "watch it!" I warned. He laughed, "Right! I never have seen you get so many guys numbers before" Lisa smiled. Lou and Sam looked at me with grins "you didn't tell her" they asked. I shook my head "tell me what?" Lisa demanded. I bit my lip "I… wasn't getting their numbers" I said, "what?" Lisa asked. I shook my head "they wanted to know how much I cost….So… I went with it" I gave a guilty shrug. "Penryn!" Lisa gasped, I laughed "I'm sorry! I think your just mad- cuz' let's face it. I look good as a hooker" I laughed. Lisa shook her head "those were like thirteen guys" she whimpered. I heard Raffe growl slightly from somewhere, ignoring it I was on a roll.


	8. Chapter 8

RAFFE- She was serious? I know I deserved the first blow but this was getting old. I could only imagine the disgusting things those men wanted to do to Penryn. Growling slightly at the thought, I was mad, hurt and jealous.

I wasn't about to stand by and let her keep this up. Walking away, I spread my wings and took off in the air. "Raffe!" Sam called in surprise, "let him. What does it matter anymore" Penryn growled to Sam. I heard the hurt in her voice, I wasn't leaving her. I couldn't leave her, but I needed to blow off some steam.

PENRYN- I didn't look at Raffe flying off, it was only a matter of time before he left. Sam gave me a look "Penryn what are you doing?" he asked, I didn't look at him. "Penryn. What happened?" Sam knelt next to me, "Raffe said it. I'm just a daughter of man… he's an angel." I felt a tear slide down, Sam narrowed his eyes "what did he do to you Penryn?" Sam demanded.

I stood, I was mad, hurt and I didn't want to start talking about my feelings. The time I did I only was hurt, hurrying toward the house. Sam let me go, he knew I needed my space when I was like this.

Curling up on the couch on the ground floor, I cried. I had loved Raffe, I still love him, how could he? I had lost my mother, my father and I lost Paige multiple times. I couldn't do it again, but I lost Raffe. I wiped my tears away.

"No. No Penryn. You're not going to cry over him." I gave myself a small prep-talk. Taking calming breaths, Sam walked in quietly. "Tell me." He demanded calmly, "it was nothing… just stuff" I loved Sam but I still wasn't in the mood to talk. Sam nodded but wrapped an arm around me "promise you'll talk to me when and if you want to" I nodded "promise" I mumbled. "Listen can I just be alone for a while" I asked softly, "sure, come on out when you're ready" he smiled encouragingly.

RAFFE- I returned a few hours after flying blindly, Sam, Lisa and Lou exchanged worried looks. "Where's Penryn?" I demanded. Sam stood and walked over "I don't think she wants to"- I stopped him. "Where is she Sam?" I demanded. Sam stepped away from me "in the house" he sighed. "But Raffe, don't do anything to hurt her again" he shot me a warning look.

Had I actually hurt her that bad? Walking toward the house, I opened the squeaky door. Walking around the spiral staircase, I eventually figured out what room Penryn was in. I opened the door, Penryn sat on the bed without looking at me.

"Sam, I told you I'm not talking about it!" She shouted without looking. I cleared my throat loudly, she whipped around toward me. Her hurt face turned to hatred in a matter of moments "what do you want?" she demanded.

PENRYN- I looked away from him, I saw his reflection in the window, and he gave me a soft look. "Penryn… let me explain" he started, I grinded my teeth and was quickly in his face "are you serious? What is there to explain, you made it perfectly clear." I said harshly, Raffe grabbed my face softly and pressed a burning kiss to my lips. I pushed him away, "what the hell?" I asked in a hushed tone, tears pooling in my eyes. I walked past him and rushed outside.


	9. Chapter 9

"Penryn!" Raffe called after me, ignoring him I got outside, slamming the door behind me. It was getting dark, taking a shaky breath I raced toward the forest. "Penryn!" Raffe and Sam called after me. Ducking, jumping and weaving past branches I was light on my feet and I was getting away from it all.

I was going to find my sister. I went deeper into the forest until I couldn't see the moonlight, "Well, well… if it isn't Raphael's pet, back from the dead". A voice filled my ears, turning toward it, Uriel stood with a smirk, Beliel at his side. How was he still alive? Paige and the locust experiments had ripped him apart. I shivered at the memory of my baby sister, with flesh and blood covering her face. "What are you doing here?" I growled and pulled out PookyBear, "no need pet, I come to offer a trade" Uriel waved his hand in a motion to put PookyBear away. I kept PookyBear up and looked between Beliel and Uriel, Paige's head poked between the space between them. She still clutched Raffe's snowy white wings. "Ryn-Ryn?" Paige whimpered. Uriel smiled when I faltered my stance "as you see… if you come with us, your sister and Raffe's wings will be returned"

Uriel pushed Paige forward. She ran to me and buried her face in my ribs, "why me?" I demanded. Beliel smiled "oh Uri, please let me tell her!" he begged like an excited puppy. Uriel grinned and stepped back. "So, naturally when I saw you holding an archangel sword, I knew you must have left an impression on old Raffy… So I thought about it. And I thought about it. Until I put out two and two together, Raphael has feelings for the thing he's hunted for centuries." I felt all blood drain from me, "what?" I asked and glanced down at Paige.

Beiel smiled wider, "that's why Raphael cares so much, you are half of his kind. Well former kind." Beliel grinned smugly. "And if I go with you?"- I asked -"why give Raffe his wings back?" I continued. Uriel smiled an evil twinkle in his eyes "well… you are his pet. Why do you think he stopped flying? We were tracking him. So simple… take his semi-daughter of man from him, he'll be too crushed to even bother with his wings." Uriel smiled. I bent down to face Paige "listen Paige, you remember Sammy, right? I need you to be very careful and walk that way"- I pointed in the direction I had come. –"give these back to Raffe, I love you Paige. Never forget that." I told her. She nodded and hugged me tight "love, Ryn-Ryn too" she whimpered.

I pointed to the forest "get going alright sweetheart" I said, she nodded and took off. I set PookyBear on the forest floor and let Uriel and Beliel have me. "Perfect"- Uriel began, "you should know, Raffe doesn't care about me, so I don't see the point of this" I snapped at him. Beliel chuckled "how could he not? You are a feisty one I see" he gripped my chin. I yanked it back and rolled my eyes "so what? Are we going to stand around and chat over a cup of tea or are we leaving" I growled. Uriel laughed, "I like this one. I might keep her around for a bit" he grabbed my arms and lifted me into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

RAFFE- My heart was racing, I searched frantically. Penryn was out of my ranges of hearing, seeing, and smelling. "Penryn!" I shouted into the void of forest. A rustling caught my attention, running toward it, I almost tripped on the small girl coming my way.

She had my wings and scars, bruises and stitches crisscrossed her face, I knew this girl… This was Paige, this is Penryn's sister. "Paige, I'm Raffe, I'm helping your sister. Do you know where she is?" I asked as calm as I could be. Paige nodded and pointed toward the sky.

I followed her stare and I noticed an angel flying, he was holding someone who was struggling. "Paige, go find Sam." I ordered her and took to the skies.

PENRYN- I tried swinging my legs up to get a good kick into Uriels face. Beliel was flying ahead of us, riding a locust. "Would you stop fighting, I see why Raphael liked you" Uriel chuckled. I rolled my eyes "for the last time bird-brain, he doesn't nor did like me." I shouted and tried to kick again. Something dark pasted over us, Uriel cringed and dipped to one side when something cut into him, blood dripping down his wings.

"Well, well. Come to see your pet off" Uriel asked. Raffe hovered in front of us, he growled, "I'm not going to start this with her so close. You can get what you've always wanted. To get your ass kicked by me. Now let her go!" Raffe barked loudly. Uriel smiled, "whatever you say oh Wrath of God" Uriel grinned and dropped me. "No!" Raffe screamed, a locust blocked him while Uriel tried to throw a punch. I screamed and was grabbing at air.

RAFFE- I wasn't losing her again. Blocking Uriel's punch, Beliel flew away from fear. My adrenaline was pumping and Penryn's scream echoed in my head. Ignoring Uriel and the locust, I maneuvered my wings in quick and fast movements. The locust lunged at me, flying up it attacked Uriel. Frantic I flew the fasted I've ever gone, Penryn reacted for me while falling, "Raffe!" she called.

I remembered when I saw her on the basement floor, losing all will-power and control of herself. I flew faster, my wings hurt but I didn't care. Quickly tucking my wings in, I was hoping to get to her quicker. "Reach Penryn!" I shouted and held my hand out to her.

She stretched her arms out, our finger tips touched each other, but neither of us could get a grip. Pushing my wings out one more time I prayed I'd get close enough to grab her. Penryn shrieked when sharp tree branched started to collide with her.

I reacted out, pure desperation filled me. Barley just grabbing her hand, I pulled her up with me, hugging her tightly to my chest. I flew back into the sky, slowly descending to the ground. I took heavy breaths while holding her, I stoked her hair and I need to know she was in my arms.

The place she belonged, the place I was never going to let her escape. I would stay by her side, I would protect her from the evil lurking in the dark. I would have her. "Penryn" I said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

PENRYN- I buried myself onto Raffe's neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck "I've never been happier to see you" I whimpered in the crook of his neck. "Are you okay? What were you thinking? What would I have done if I lost you again?" Raffe whispered in my ear.

I hugged him tighter, "Raffe, Uriel told me something…" I admitted. Raffe shook his head "not now. I love you Penryn, I love you more than anything. I told you those things so Hellions and Demons didn't come after you. But I don't care, I'm staying by your side weather you want me or not. I love you so much Penryn" Raffe looked down at me, the grief on his face was enough for me to know he meant it. "I love you too, I don't want you to leave. Stay with me… please" I pleaded.

Raffe smiled "as long as you want me… even after that I'll stay" he held me tighter. "But you have a lot of kissing up to do for that" I lightly punched his arm. He chuckled "I look forward to it" he grinned and pressed a kiss to my cheek. We landed on the ground by the house, Sam, Lisa and Lou ran over. Raffe kept me in his arms but set me down, "I love you" he announced.

I blushed but stood on the tips of my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Awe!" Sam and Lisa said in unison. I pulled away, "she'll have time for a reunion later" Raffe stated and grabbed my hand. Pulling me with him to the house. I noticed Paige sitting by the fire sleeping. I smiled and followed Raffe.

RAFFE- I had no intention of sleeping with her. But I did want to hold her until she fell asleep, she followed me as we entered the house. Going to my room on the third floor. I closed the door behind me, I grabbed Penryn and held her to me.

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I'll put myself in a mental for loving you" I murmured and pressed a kiss to her. Penryn laughed softly "you might want to pre-order a room, I'm pretty good about doing stupid things" Penryn smirked.

I shook my head with a laugh, "I now know why all my Watchers fell… I never understood how they could have betrayed me so. But you daughters of man have quite the tendency to be tempting" I mumbled against her cheek. Penryn smiled, "it was that damn red dress wasn't it?" she asked. I laughed and rested my forehead against hers, "it- it certainly made the impression" I admitted with a smirk. I still remembered looking up at her for the first time, I had felt bad for forcing her to wear something so small. Well that had lasted a few minutes until I actually saw her. She was stunning, everything about her was beautiful, and I knew I loved her in that moment.

"Come on, you must be tired" I tilted my head toward the bed. "Why do I feel it's more for your benefit than mine?" Penryn asked. I gave her a one shoulder shrug "well sort of. I need to know you're safe" I admitted. Penryn smiled "am I safe with you?" she asked I nodded, "yes. You'll always be safe with me." I vowed quietly.

Penryn nodded and I pulled her onto the bed with me. She curled up at my side, and I stretched my wing out and covered us, "are you okay?" I asked and tried looking for any scratches from the tree or from Uriel and Beliel. She nodded slightly "for now" she mumbled and moved closer to my chest. I smiled triumphantly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good night, love." I whispered in her hair and tucked my chin atop her forehead. "Night, bird-brain" Penryn said softly. I chuckled and hugged my arms around her.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up roughly before dawn, I glanced to find Penryn still next to me.

My wing laid limply over us, folding it away I ran my hand along Penryn's cheek. Her skin was soft and cool, and I still remembered when she had kissed me the first time. Shutting out the memory, I listened for anything lurking in the shadowy light before dawn.

Concluding it was safe, I pushed the midnight hair away from Penryn's sleeping face. Smiling to myself at how innocent she looked. She took in a shaky breath and suddenly kicked me in the leg. Looking at her in surprise, she started whimpering. _Another nightmare._

Wrapping my limbs around her so she would keep still, I lowered my lips to her ear. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm right here" I whispered the things I had told her when she was lying on the basement floor. "Raffe?" Penryn mumbled half awake, "it's me… go to sleep, it's okay" I encouraged her. She didn't need much convincing, sitting up slightly, I looked around. Why did Penryn not have my sword? I looked at her, I hadn't noticed the first time, but now I was highly aware my sword wasn't with her.

Taking calming breaths, I laid back down next to her. I was worried about my sword, but it's not like someone could have taken her. I was also more worried about Penryn, I had declared the night before I was in love with her… I was going to be at her side almost every minute so no demons got her.

Lying awake and listening for any out of place squeak of the floor boards or something. I also listened to Penryn's deep breaths while she slept, pulling her close to me. I wasn't going to let anything drag her into hell, she was mine. And I let my mind wander.

I couldn't believe Penryn was best friends with the dorky blonde Sam, sweet, blonde Lisa and the spiked brown haired Lou. They were unlike any kind of friends I saw her with. I had always imaged Penryn hanging out with the guys, and an occasion girl weekend now and again.

Not the three she had, they were all so different from each other.

Sam was understanding and protective.

Lisa had to know everything and kept Penryn inline.

Then Lou was teasing and encouraged wild behavior.

While Penryn was strong and let them do their own thing.

They were all so different, but in a way completed each other, giving my head a small shake I waited quietly for the sun to rise.


	13. Chapter 13

PENRYN- I woke up alone, not surprising. Sitting up, I wondered where Raffe and Paige were. Climbing out of bed, I went downstairs, Sam leaned against an island in the kitchen.

"Hey there, kitten" he grinned, "I told you to not call me kitten" I glared. He shrugged "like it ever stopped me before" he winked. I rolled my eyes, "where's Paige and Raffe?" I asked. Sam pursed his lips "Paige is sleeping on the first floor, and I don't know where Raffe went. But I do know where you went last night… Details." He lifted a brow, I made a gagging noise, I could only image what he thought me and Raffe were doing.

"Nothing like that! My V-card is still intact" I held my hands in surrender. Sam chuckled "you're so not exciting" he teased me. "Let me guess, Penryn still hasn't?" Lou yawned and walked over.

Sam rolled his eyes "she must still have morals or something like that. It's the end of the world! Get some!" Sam encouraged. I bent over and pretended to gag on the floor. "Yeah not thanks!" I shut the thought out of my head in my vault. Sam and Lou laughed, "She has dressed up like a hooker two years in a row for Halloween but she's scared of the real thing!" Lou teased me and nudged my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not scared of it! And I'm not having this conversation!" I blushed. Lou laughed harder until he had to hold himself up against the island. Rolling my eyes, Lisa rolled hers as well while walking down the spiral staircase, it was littered with cobwebs.

"What are these two rambling about?" she asked, "You win. Pen didn't do it" Sam lowered his head in shame. My jaw dropped "you guys bet on it!?" I gasped. Lisa half hugged me "I knew you wouldn't, I believe in you and your non-hooker ways" she gave me a preppy puppy look with her brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes "gee thanks guys. I can always rely on you" I teased them. Sam, Lou and Lisa laughed. "I'm going to check on Paige, be right back" I said and walked toward the room on the first floor. Peeking the door open, I saw Paige drooping her eyes open from waking up.

"Hey there" I said softly and walked in, Paige looked up with a slow smile, but stopped when she spread the stitches too far. Hesitantly I stroked her hair "I missed you so much" I said and kissed her forehead. Paige's brown eyes lit up "missed Ryn-Ryn too" she whimpered and crawled over toward me.

Hugging her, I noticed she didn't have large snowy wings with her, "Paige… where's Raffe's wings?" I asked. Paige looked up and pointed toward the ceiling, I arched a brow but brushed it off.

"Do you want to stay in here or come outside?" I asked. Paige looked at the floor and curled up, "oh, alright. Come outside when you want to, I'll be out there was Sammy. Okay?" I smiled. Paige gave me a soft smile and I left.

I felt bad about leaving her cooped up the room but I figured she had my personality of wanting to be alone at times.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking out of the house, I glanced around for Raffe. Something light dropped on my head, picking it up and out of my hair. I noticed it was a bent white feather.

Glancing up Raffe sat on the roof cleaning his feathers out. "Having fun up there?" I called up to him. Raffe looked up and smiled "good morning to you too, and yes- yes I am" he grinned. I smiled and rolled my eyes, "glad you're enjoying yourself, but we need to talk."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Raffe was next to me in a matter of seconds. "What is it?" he asked intently, his blue eyes were dark with worry. I took a deep breath, "I want you to tell me everything about Nephilium" I said. Raffe arched his perfect brow, "why?" he asked. I sighed "Uriel said I was a Nephilium" I admitted.

Raffe narrowed his eyes "Penryn. I would know if you were. I spent decades hunting the creatures" he stared down at me harshly. "Raffe, think about it. It makes a bit of sense"- I began. "No Penryn. We're not talking about this" he growled slightly. "Raffe"- he shot me a dagger look "I'm not discussing this Penryn. End of story" he stated with no room for argument.

I agreed quietly and kept my mouth shut. "I'm sorry Penryn… But if you'd ever seen a Nephilium, you'd know why" Raffe said calmly. "Uriel was only trying to get to you. Don't dwell on it, he belongs in Hell anyways". Raffe put a comforting arm around my shoulder, "okay, I guess you're right… Why does he belong in Hell besides the obvious reasons?" I asked. Raffe smirked, "that's a story for another time. Now. Where's my sword?" he asked his face draining of any humor.

I had completely forgotten I had left PookyBear on the forest floor. "Ha… I'll be right back" I forced and smile and ducked out from his arm.

"Yeah, don't you dare think I'm actually letting you in that forest alone now" Raffe followed me. "Why? I can take care of myself" I asked defensively. Raffe laced his fingers with mine, "well I sort of declared I loved you last night. Basically demons and hellions might try to get you" he admitted. "Gee… couldn't have told me that in the dreams, could you PookyBear?" I mumbled to myself. Even though she had said the Hellions and Demons always found Raffe, but she didn't mention anything about them coming after me if Raffe loved me. Raffe gave me a questioning look "what was that about dreams?" he asked.

I felt my heart rate pick up and I ran though options to say.

I didn't know how well

"_Oh well, after you left me with my family, your sword was devastating disappointed in my swordsmen ship and would give me training in my dreams. I- in a way. Stalked your movements when you were fighting demons and hellions, until your sword was pleased, I even got a few looks at the first night when you held me. Not to mention the night in the hotel room… how is my hair good luck by the way?" _

Would fly over.

"Nothing…" I said. _Wow, not subtle at all._ Raffe let it drop for now, but I knew it would come up again later by the look in his eyes. Walking through the forest, we eventully came to the spot I ran into Uriel and Beliel.

There right where I let her was PookyBear. "Don't get mad" I told Raffe and picked her up off the ground. I saw the anger behind his calm posture and blue eyes. I kissed his cheek and began walking back.


	15. Chapter 15

RAFFE- _Alright,that was the second time she had left my sword alone… Why did that sword have to choose her?_ I began rethinking Uriel's thought.

What if my sword wasn't confused by the wings? No… Penryn was too… human. She couldn't be one of the demons I had hunted…right?. No.

I forced the thought from my head, "so what exactly did Uriel say?" I asked. Penryn looked at me, "I thought we weren't discussing it?" she asked. I smirked, "I just want to know so when I hunt him down, I'll make him regret his words." I balled my fists, Penryn gave me a worried look but tried to hide it.

"Just that… You liked me because I was half angel, that's all he said". I clenched my jaw tightly, "and you believed it?" I resisted the urge to growl. Penryn bit her lip and looked away with me, "well… at the time." She said quietly.

I sighed and my anger melted away, gently pulling her to my arms, I looked down at her sympathetically. "I never fully apologized for that…. Listen, I'm sorry, you know I could never mean those things." I spoke softly, my heart pounded in my heart hoping she believed me. "You made it pretty convincing the first time" she mumbled.

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers, "I'm sorry… You know I am, Penryn. That was the worst thing I've ever done… I would lose my wings one-hundred times over, than tell you those things again" I pleaded with her.

PENRYN- Raffe's voice was filled with sympathy, regret and sadness.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against me.

I went back to our first kiss at the Aerie. "Raffe?" I said softly, "hmm?" he mumbled, "anything seem familiar?" I hinted. "What?" Raffe asked and arched a brow, placing my hand on his warm cheek.

He grinned "our first kiss" he spoke warmly in a hushed tone, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. "I would never ask you to lose your wings over me… I love you Raffe" I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Raffe kissed me back with the same intensity of our first kiss.

I pulled away and bit my lip. "You should know. I forgive you" I said and walked away.

Raffe laughed and caught up with me, "alright, copycat. Let's get back, I miss my wings." I laughed and rolled my eyes, "what? Spending time with me is that bad?" I faked the puppy dog look.

Raffe kissed my cheek, "of course not! But I do want my wings" he picked up his pace slightly. I grinned and equaled my pace with his.

Raffe gave me a sideways glance with a grin and picked up the pace again. I pursed my lips trying to hide my smile, "are you challenging me?" I asked. Raffe widened his grin, "maybe…" he arched a brow playfully. Smirking I caught up with him again, Raffe spun around and grabbed me, tilting me toward the ground. Shrieking in surprise, I wrapped around his neck, he laughed and straightened me. "Thanks for the heart-attack bird-brain" I lightly punched his arm, "love you too, but really. Let's get back it looks like it will rain soon" he looked at up at the darkening sky. I nodded and we walked back in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Raffe and I walked into the house, we sat on the downstairs couch. The exact same couch I cried on when Raffe lied to me.

"So what were you talking about when you said, 'Uriel, belongs in Hell'?" I asked. Raffe sighed, "it's nothing" he tried brushing me off. "Tell me" I said, Raffe forced a smile on his face and placed his hands on my shoulders. "It's nothing Penryn, really" he tried to ensure me.

I arched a brow unconvinced. "Spill" I looked into his eyes, showing him I meant it. Raffe let go of me and shook his head "Penryn. I would tell you"- Pushing myself up to his face, I wasn't going to deal with him not telling me. "Raphael, if you do not tell me. I will dismember you with the blade of your own sword" I threatened him.

RAFFE- Even though Penryn just threatened me. _Very badly I might add_. I grinned widely, pride burst through my chest. Penryn had never used my full name before… even though I didn't really have the right to call myself that anymore. I loved the way she said it.

Penryn pursed her lips, obviously annoyed with me, "earth to Raffe! Tell me!" she demanded in her normal pissed off tone that I had always found cute. "And why are you grinning?" she arched a brow.

"You just said my full name for the first time" I chuckled slightly, Penryn blushed and looked away from me. "Oh…" She bit her, "alright, I'll tell you" I caved in and allowed her, what she wanted to know.

She smiled and threw herself into my arms, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I grinned and slightly pushed her away "down girl, I know I'm irresistible but control yourself" I teased her. Penryn rolled her eyes and moved off me "now tell" she poked my arm.

I shook my head with a smile and I took a deep breath, wondering where to begin.

PENRYN- Sitting, I waited for him to begin, "so… one thing you should know about angels. Is that, it's rare for an angel to be born an only child. They're almost always twins… Michael and Gabriel for example"- I perked up "wait. Are you saying you have a secret twin brother?" I asked excitedly. Raffe rolled his eyes, "you'd like that, wouldn't you? No. I was a rare case. Anyways my point is… Uriel belongs in Hell because of his brother" Raffe looked at me intently. His blue eyes were dark like an ocean during a storm, they were swirling with worry. "What are you getting at?" I asked. Raffe lowed his head disappointedly, "Penryn. Uriel's brother is Lucifer" he looked at me again, "that's why he belongs in Hell" he growled slightly.

I bit my lip and let his words sink in, "well, now I see your point." Was all I could manage to say. Raffe laced his hand with mine, "see why I didn't want to tell you" he said. I nodded "I do see your point… So if his brother is Lucifer, why is he such a favor for running for Messenger?" Raffe stayed quiet, "I honestly have no clue" he admitted solemnly.

He looked back up at me, "so what's with you are your comment about 'dream training?'" he asked.

I gulped nervously and glanced at PookyBear rested next to Raffe's wings. "Umm. Ha- Fun story…. Well"- Raffe ached a brow at me, -"Your sword would kind of- possibly gave me dream-vision things of you fighting. Then make me train, by copying your movements…" I admitted with a bright blush to my cheeks.

RAFFE- I let Penryn's words sink in, I'd never heard of a sword training someone through dreams. "So you were stalking me?" I asked with a smirk, Penryn bit her lip nervously. "That's one way to put it. I prefer intently studying" she shrugged, I grinned "even when I'm not with you, you can't help but be nosey" I rolled my eyes. Penryn gasped "I was not being nosey! Your swords the one that did it!" she defended herself. I laughed quietly "of course blame the sword" I teased her.

She playfully shoved my shoulder, I nudged her back. "Penryn!" Sam called from the door. Penryn looked up "yeah?" she asked, Sam tilted his head side to side like he was weighing his options. "You might want to come out here…" he gestured toward the door. "Why?" Penryn arched a brow, Sam cringed slightly "well um. Lou found- Your- Dad is here Penryn" Sam said. Penryn stiffened suddenly and held her breath. "Um. Okay" she spoke with hesitation in her voice while her voice cracked from nervousness.


	17. Chapter 17

PENRYN- I held my breath nervously, I hadn't seen my dad since he had left when I was 13. Plus I never fully had forgiven him for leaving me and Paige with my mother.

Raffe placed a warm hand on my shoulder "we'll be out in a minute" Raffe told Sam. Giving us a minute alone, Sam left back outside, "what's wrong?" Raffe said low in my ear. I released the breath I was holding "nothing, just surprised" I lied and gave him an attempted reassuring smile.

He gave me an _I-Don't-Believe-You-But-I'll-Go-With-It look_. Standing nervously, I walked over to the door. Raffe on my heels, giving myself a mental prep talk, I opened the door and walked out.

My dad stood standing, his light brown hair that was usually in a clean haircut was outgrown and shaggy, he wore a tan t-shirt and jeans, with hiking boots. Walking over to him, Raffe stepped away from me to give me space.

My dad ran toward me his arms stretched out in a hug, backing away from him I arched a brow "what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

My dad dropped his arms, "giving my daughter a hug… Penryn. It's me" my dad gave me a soft look. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "yeah I know", "you're still mad aren't you?" he asked. I forced a smile, "wait where's Paige?" he asked, "inside" I said. "Can I see her?" he asked, I pursed my lips "alright, but you're not going to stare" I warned and began to walk inside.

Going over to Paige's room, she smiled when I entered "hey sweetie. Want to know who's here to see you" I smiled. Paige tilted her head "dad's outside. Do you want to see him?" I asked. Paige nodded excitedly until her scars began to stretch. Holding her hand I walked with her to the door, "ready?" I asked softly.

Paige looked up at me and smiled, opening the door. My dad's smile faded as he looked at Paige, I narrowed my eyes in a warning to him. He forced a smile and Paige hugged him, "Penryn we need to talk" my dad said. I arched a brow and Paige let go of him, my dad yanked on my arm and dragged me away "how could you let this happen to her?! I put you in charge"- I felt rage boiling hot in my stomach and warm my skin.

Shoving my arm back to my side, I resisted the urge to slap him. "Don't you do it. Don't you dare tell me it's my fault. You're the one that left. I'm the one that went looking for her, where were you?" I snapped back him.

RAFFE- I watched while Penryn's father grabbed Penryn again, quickly walking behind her. I unsheathed the scythes on my wings making sure they stood out, he released Penryn immediately.

She didn't look at me but she leaned into me, out of thanks or support I wasn't sure. "Raphael?" he looked at me in surprise, I held my breath in recognition.

Penryn wiped around, disbelief in her midnight eyes, "It- it's been a long time" he shuddered. Penryn backed away from the both of us "one of you start explaining. Now" she demanded, her voice was laced with fear and worry. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it…. Her father looked at her, "I once knew Raphael, when you were seven. I- I tried to convince him Nephilium weren't evil." Penryn shot me a worried look.

"I told you it was true…." He mumbled, I could see Penryn taking deep breaths "what are you saying?" Penryn turned to him. "Her name was Mari. I'm sorry Penryn, I should have told you, let me ex"- Penryn's skin went from its beautiful sun-kissed ivory color to a dead white. "Uriel was right" Penryn whispered and her breath began to shallow out. "Get out of here" I growled at him and held Penryn in my arms.

Penryn went limp in my arms, picking her up, I quickly got her inside and raced upstairs to my room.

Once inside and safe, I pulled her back to my chest and she took deep breaths.

"Shh, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen, it's okay" I said softly. Penryn went tense and rigid in my arms, "Raffe….. Uriel was right. I'm Nephilium. Raffe what am I supposed to do?" she whimpered. I held her tighter "don't worry about it. I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise… Nothing with hurt you. Not Uriel, not Hellion's or demons, and especially not me" I vowed to her.

"What was he trying to convince you about?" she asked, "Penryn I don't thi"- "Tell me." She said sternly.

I sighed and stroked her hair, "he tried to tell me… That once, Nephilium grew older. The evil wore out. I didn't believe him, I had always killed the things when they were young… ages of 3 three I would guess." I admitted to her.

Penryn held her breath, "great. So I'm a demon that you've hunted for thousands of years" she brought her knees up and buried her face into them.

PENRYN- My whole world was officially thrown upside down, I didn't know if I should believe my father or think he was lying.

Raffe rubbed my shoulders, "shh, I'm right here, I always will be" he whispered softly. I leaned into his touch and let him calm me down, "do you think it's true?" I asked quietly.

Raffe continued to rub my shoulders, "in all honesty. I don't know, but I do know. No matter who- or what you are. I do and will love you." He kissed my cheek.

"If you want, we'll leave in the morning" he mumbled. "Raffe, you don't have to bring me along anymore. Our deals done. You have your wings, I have Paige" I regretted the words. Raffe kissed me again, "I know, but I could use some help with finding someone to re-attach them" he smiled. I sighed and nodded, "yes. I'll go with you" I smiled.

Raffe hugged me from behind "I already knew you would" he said. I playfully elbowed him. He chuckled and twisted me around to face him, tilting my chin up, he gave me a lopsided grin and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him back.

Lightning flashed across the window and thunder rumbled through the sky. I pulled back in surprise, "what? Is my warrior afraid of thunder and lightning?" Raffe arched a brow. "I thought I lost my warrior status?" I asked. "It takes a warrior to express their feelings, but it takes a stronger warrior, to hold them in to not worry others. You regained it a while ago" he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, rain began pitter-pattering against the window. The door downstairs opened and closed, "where's Raffe and Penryn?" Sam's voice echoed through the house. I began to get up but Raffe grabbed me, and pulled me back. "Let them guess" he grinned devilishly.

I arched a brow at him "what do you mean?" I asked. Raffe pulled me to his chest, "I heard Sam, You, Lou and Lisa's conversation this morning" he grinned. I blushed widely, "ha- um. Oh, really?" I stuttered. Raffe tucked my hair behind my ear "yeah, I did. Pretty entertaining I might add. What was with the gagging noise? The idea of us- that bad?" he teased me. "No! Wait…Yes, dammit Raffe." I crossed my arms over my chest in defeat. He laughed, "relax I'm just teasing you, but I will want an answer one day" he nudged me.

I rolled my eyes with a grin and leaned against his chest.


	18. Note

**(Side note) Sorry if I got Penryn's age wrong for when her father left. I looked in the book but I couldn't find it, so I guessed. So sorry if it was wrong, please just ignore it if it was wrong!**


	19. Chapter 18

I was falling asleep next to Penryn, a few hours after she did. Rain, thunder and lightning still flickered across the sky. I fell asleep next to her, with my forehead rested against hers and my dark hair mixed with hers. Taking a deep breath, I drifted off.

PENRYN- I stirred awake quietly, Raffe's warm touch was against my forehead. Something icey cold and was sticky wrapped around my ankle.

Through my jeans and boots, I felt a sharp, cold, pain shooting up my leg. Something yanked at me, gasped I kicked when I saw a black hand with long sharp claws. I knew this was a Hellion, _wake up! Wake up, Penryn! _I yelled in my head and prayed this was just a dream. I prayed I would wake up to find Raffe holding me tightly to his chest.

I didn't. I reached for PookyBear, but found myself grabbing at air. _Dammit, I left her downstairs._

Raffe woke up with a growl and quickly registered what was happening. I only saw him lunge at the Hellion. I closed my eyes, but I heard the ripping sound of muscle, then a high pitched screech.

A few moments later, Raffe gently touched my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Penryn" he whispered. Pressing a kiss to my temple, he began to examine my leg.

I finally opened my eyes, Raffe had a cut along his cheek, reacting out. He stopped me "I'm fine Penryn. I'll heal fast. Don't worry" he reassured me. I dropped my hand and looked at the damage to my leg. "It's not broken, and it isn't too deep. But it probably looks worse that it will feel… hopefully." I sighed and crawled over to him.

"Raffe, don't blame yourself. Okay?" I said softly, Raffe lowed his head. "What am I supposed to do? I promised I would protect you and I can't even do that." It was obvious he was holding back his growls of rage. I softly pushed away the soft dark hair hanging in front of his forehead and pressed my lips to his un-scratched cheek.

Raffe relaxed at my touch, "don't blame yourself. Please. You did protect me" I whispered in his ear and pressed another kiss to his cheek.

He sighed loudly and wrapped an arm around me, "get some rest, okay" he mumbled.

I arched a brow, "Raffe?" I asked, "yes?" he didn't look at me. "Are you purposely keeping at arm's length?" I asked. "Just get some sleep okay, we'll talk in the morning" he said.

RAFFE- I hated the fact I was keeping her at arm's length. I wasn't sure if the daughter of man I was in love with, was even a daughter of man.

She sighed "I better go check on Paige, make sure she's okay" she said and got up. I pursed my lips, I didn't want her to leave and I didn't want her walking just yet but I knew she would get pissed at me for acting so two-sided.

I nodded slowly, "yeah… good idea. Just make sure to come back here, okay?" I said softly. Penryn ran a hand through my dark hair, "no problem" she said hesitantly. I heard her soft footsteps walk away and eventually go down the stairs.

I slammed my fist into the bed mattress. What was I doing? _Penryn was the same girl I fell in love with. If she was half-angel it wouldn't-shouldn't change anything. I love her for who she is. Not what she is. _

PENRYN- I sighed, I felt my leg stinging but I ignored it. It stung more that Raffe was keeping me far away.

Going over to Paige's room, I quietly opened the door. My father was sitting away, looking at Paige. "Penryn?" he whispered, I nodded "I was just checking on Paige" I whispered quickly and began walking away

. My father quickly stood and followed me, "Penryn let me please explain." He pleaded.

I sighed and weighed my options, glancing at the ceiling. I thought of Raffe then made my choice. "Five minutes" I said.

He smiled and we walked over to the couch. "I met Mari when she was here for something. She was an angel, you have her eyes. We met over admiring architecture, she knew the risks but we got together. We had you… She told me what you would end up like, how Raphael would come to kill you one day. I couldn't accept it, but she gave birth and gave me you. I kept you inside, and no one knew. You were literally a demon child. But when you turned six, you "tamed" out. I had been seeing Paige's mother, for a few years. We got married. Mari loved you, it broke her heart to leave you."

He said, I sighed "why'd you never tell me?" I asked. He pursed his lips, "I never knew how to tell you… I had always hoped you would never need to know" he said quietly. He glanced at me, "what happened to your leg?" his eyes widened. I bit my lip "um…. Hellions got to me" I mumbled. He gave me a stunned expression, "Mari warned me this could happen"- I shook my head.

"Being Nephilium isn't the main reason" I said. My father gave me a confused look, "I should go to bed…" I said and began to stand. "It's him isn't it?" he growled slightly. I kept quiet and went back upstairs.

Quietly stepping back inside of Raffe's room, he was still awake. "That took long" he mumbled, "yeah, sorry… my dad and I started talking" I said softly. Raffe sighed "come here" he motioned to the spot next to him. I bit my lip and hesitantly walked over.

RAFFE- I knew she was being hesitant, she eventually crawled next to me. I softly ran my hand down her jaw, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I was acting like a jerk… I know nothing has changed about you… I'm sorry" I said softly.

Penryn, didn't say anything for a few moments, "you're lucky you're cute" she rolled her eyes. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you" I chuckled softly.

She smirked and cuddled up to the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly, I noticed for the first time, that she fit perfectly next to me. Every curve, every nook, I felt complete with her. Penryn snuggled deeper toward me, I smiled to myself and shielded us with my wing.

Penryn laughed softly, "what is it with you and that wing?" she asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, but get some sleep, love. I'll be here in the morning." I said against her forehead, Penryn sighed softly, "alright, night Raffe" she said softly. "Goodnight Penryn" I kissed the top of her head and waited for sleep to take me.


	20. Chapter 19

Something squeaked at the end of the room, Penryn was laying warmly next to me with her back pressed against my chest. Opening my eye slightly, I saw Sam slowly walking toward Penryn. "What are you doing?" I whispered and sat up, careful not to wake Penryn. Sam looked up at me, "I have a surprise for her" he whispered back.

I glanced at the window, the sun was barley up, and the sky was a smoky blue, mixed with orange. "What's so important, you need to wake her up?" I asked without even trying to cover up the annoyance in my tone.

Sam gave me a pleading look, "please, she would do this all the time. She'll love it" he smiled widely. I thought about it for a few moments. "Fine. Go wait in the hall" I growled, Sam smiled and walked out.

I probably could have let Sam wait in the hall until Penryn woke up, but I figured he would just keep coming back. Sighing I softly woke up Penryn.

PENRYN- A warm hand rested on my shoulder, "Penryn" someone said softly in my ear.

I ignored it and buried my face in a pillow, "Penryn, wake up" Raffe's husky voice said softly against my cheek. "What do you want?" I groaned without opening my eyes. "I want you to wake up" he said in an amused tone.

Pealing my eyes open, I glanced at him. "What time is it?" I asked. Raffe shrugged "just get up, Sam wants you" he growled. It was obvious he wasn't happy about mentioning Sam. Sitting up, I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Stop being jealous" I mumbled. Raffe's jaw tensed up "you two are too close" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again and sighed, "You wouldn't understand why… I better go see what he wants though" I said softly and stood up.

Walking out of the room, I met Sam in the hall, "hey" he smiled. "Why do you want me up so much?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest. Sam smiled "you'll see" he smirked and led me downstairs.

"So... I was off exploring with Lou and Lisa, and I found something" Sam grinned. "What did you find?" I asked, Sam dragged me down a hallway.

We walked to the end of the hall, and then turned into a studio like office room. Lisa and Lou stood excitedly around something that was covered by a sheet that was being eaten away by moths.

Sam smiled, "you know what that is?" he nudged my shoulder. I arched my brow confused, "no. Why am I awake?" I asked annoyed. Sam shrugged "what would you always do at this early in the morning?" he asked without answering my question.

I gulped nervously, "Sam… I'm not doing it. I gave that up ALONG time ago" I narrowed my eyes at him. Sam gave me a pouty lip and dropped to his knees, "Please! Just one!" he begged. Lou and Lisa joined in a few moments later "Please!" they all begged loudly and continually.

Groaning loudly, I held my hands up in surrender "fine. One. If it will shut you guys up" I gave into their begging. S am jumped up and kissed my cheek, "thank you!" he smiled and walked over to the cloth covered thing.

Sam pulled off the sheet, revealing a slightly dusty, black piano with ivory keys. "I can't believe I'm doing this again" I mumbled, "I can't believe I talked you into going as me to those pre-paid lessons my parents wanted me to go to" Sam smirked. "I know, alright what do you want me to play?" I asked nervously.

Sam thought about it, "blackheart" he said. I sighed and thought about it, "I don't even think I remember it" I lied. Sam rolled his eyes "yes you do. I've seen you, you could play it in your sleep" he grinned. I pursed my lips "I hate it when you're right" I growled and tentatively placed my fingers on the keys.

RAFFE- I couldn't help it. I had to follow Penryn and Sam. Keeping my distance, I listened to their conversation.

"I hate it when you're right" Penryn mumbled and everything went quiet. Eventually a few notes of a piano started playing, walking toward it, I found myself completely out of words and stunned.

Penryn was sitting up straight on a small bench, her fingers dancing over ivory keys on a piano. Her lips were pursed in concentration, her brows her creased slightly, and her midnight eyes darted along the keys, following her fingers.

I leaned against the door frame, observing her in awe. I felt my lopsided grin on my face and I gave my head a small shake out of surprise.

PENRYN- After the five minute song ended, I rolled my eyes and stood up. "There, happy?" I looked at Sam, Lisa and Lou. They grinned at knowing I was pissed at them for making me play.

Sam shrugged "I could do without the attitude. But I still don't know why you quit, you're still amazing at it" Sam smiled. I flicked him in the forehead and walked away "you know why I quit." I mumbled.

Raffe caught my elbow while I was walking out of the room.

Walking me _more like dragging me_ down the hallway. Once we were out of Sam's view, Raffe lightly pushed me against the wall, pressing a kiss to my lips. I leaned into it, happily. Raffe pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, "any other surprises I should know about?" he asked. I blushed, "none that I'll admit too" I said and slipped out of the small space between his arms.

Raffe caught me before I could walk away, "listen… we need to talk" he said in a nervous tone. I bit my lip but nodded. We walked outside and into the forest, without saying a word to each other.

"So… how's your leg doing?" Raffe finally asked after we came to the spot he confessed his feelings for me. "It's fine… Now what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Raffe leaned against a tree, hanging his head, "I need you to tell me, why you and Sam are so close" he admitted. I sighed and walked over to him, pushed his dark hair away from his face. "Raffe… I don't think you want to know" I said softly. Raffe let go of a deep breath, "Penryn… it's driving me insane, I want what you and him have." Raffe pleaded in a soft voice, I pursed my lips, "are you sure?" I was really hoping he would back out on wanting to know.

Raffe nodded, "more than anything" he said quietly, I reluctantly gave in and gave myself a mental prep-talk on what to say.

RAFFE- I knew I was jealous of Penryn and Sam's relationship since the beginning of running into him. It didn't matter how many times Penryn said she loved me, kissed me or slept next to me. Sam knew things about Penryn I didn't, I needed to know what he knew.

Penryn took a few steps away from me, I looked up to find her with a nervous look. "Fine… But you have to understand. Sam was there when"- I was sick of hearing how Sam came to her rescue and was her hero. I was supposed to rescue her and I was supposed to be her hero. Not him. Me.

-"I know- When you needed him. What did you need him for so bad?" I demanded. Quickly going toward her, I pinned her against a tree _A bit more forceful then intended _

I saw Penryn beginning to get mad at me, which I couldn't blame her. She placed her hands on my chest, "Raffe, without Sam. I wouldn't be here right now. He was there when I- When I didn't want to keep going." She admitted sofly, her voice laced with regret.

I took a moment to process what she said, dropping my arms. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find anything to say. "You- you tried to…" my voice trailed off. Penryn looked away from me, bringing her hands back to her sides. "Yeah… A few months after my dad left. I figured he would be able to come back for Paige… And, Sam walked in when I was trying… He helped me through it. Without him- that's why we're so close. Okay?" Penryn mumbled, I reacted out for her softly.

She backed away from my touch, "stop giving me that look. I'm not the girl that gets pitied, alright" she said in a cold tone. I sighed and backed away from her, "I know… but. Why'd you never tell me?" I asked softly.

I wasn't going to lie, I was hurt. I mean I know I've hardly told her about myself but that's for her own safety. Penryn looked at me, her look was soft and apologetic, "because… I never wanted to. It happened once, I got over it and moved on. I didn't matter" she admitted. I pulled her into my arms, "of course it matters. You don't always have to be the strong girl Penryn. At least not when I'm here" I said softly in her ear. Penryn let out a sigh "that's all I know how to be Raffe. Even you know that… If you ever tell anyone about this conversation I will hunt you down to no end." She warned me. I smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead "sure thing. Only if you tell me about how you learned to play piano and every other thing you've never admitted to" I grinned.

Penryn rolled her eyes "I'm regretting this already" she sighed with a smile, I grinned wider and laced our hands together, "trust me. It's only the start of how mildly addicting I can be" I shrugged. Penryn rolled her eyes again, "more like mildly annoying you can be" she mumbled. I laughed and pressed my lips against hers, "fine, annoying as you call it. I'm still devastatingly handsome" I smirked. Penryn smirked, "I'm pretty sure, I've always only. Called you cute" she nudged me playfully.


	21. Another Side Note

**I am so sorry for my lack of updating guys! I just wasn't in a very romancy- feels kinda way, I will update more! But here's something I hope you guys will like! c:**

**(P.S)- If you want to check out the song that Penryn was playing, you can check it out at**

**Blackheart- by Two Steps From Hell**

**Piano cover by- Silfimur**


	22. Chapter 20

PENRYN- Raffe and I walked back to the house to find Sam, Lou and Lisa sitting in a circle. "Pen! We're doing Confessions!" Lou waved me over, I glanced at Raffe. "As long as I don't have to hear anything about your ex-boyfriends" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk "fair enough" I said back and walked over to them.

"Alright, I'm bending the rules. Sam confesses three things of Penryn, Penryn same thing about Sam. Then same thing for me and Lisa" Lou said with a grin.

I looked at Sam, "I will hurt you if you confess the things I know you'll say" I warned him. Sam grinned "well I'm going last in case I have to run" he cringed. I smirked and nodded in agreement "you'll probably have to, when you run. Run fast" I patted his shoulder reassuringly. Sam pouted his bottom lip, and laughed nervously "great" he sighed.

After Lisa, Lou and me went through confessions, Sam moved away from me with a grin, "Raffe… Will you please hold her back if she tries to kill me?" Sam pleaded. Glancing at him, Raffe shrugged, "probably not." He winked at me. "Lou?" Sam looked at him, Lou stepped back "I'm not getting in the middle of it, I don't want broken limbs" he held his hands up. "Okay, okay, let's just get this over with" I told them calmly.

Sam grinned "alright… Confession one. Penryn can successfully watch the entire Lord of the Rings Trilogy in one night. And she can quote every scene from it. Confession two. My parents paid for music lessons for me, which I didn't want to go to… So I talked her into going as me. She's now knows how to play piano and guitar while being having self-defense classes and maintaining straight A's…. Basically she's a goddess. Or Jennifer Lawrence. And lastly, confession three. Penryn is an extreme insanely amazing. MineCraft gamer, like I mean we spent hours on that game."

RAFFE- I crossed my arms over my chest _Of course he would know all those things_ I thought arrogantly.

Taking a deep breath I shook the thought from my head,

PENRYN- "Well actually she was kind of a noob on MineCraft" Lou shrugs. "Hey! My kingdom was so much better than Loutopa!" I mocked him. Lou shrugged "meh, whatever you say, Loutopa is still better your unnamed kingdom."

I rolled my eyes "that's because no name was worthy enough to claim my kingdom. Oh plus, Sam start running" I said calmly.

Sam got wide eyes and took off, I smirked and rolled my eyes and him running off, "you're just going to let him run terrified aren't you?" Lisa asked. I smiled "I love to scare him" I admitted. Lou shook his head with a grin "you know he's going to be hiding all day, right?" he asked. "Correction. I love to torture him" I shrugged.

RAFFE- I grinned at Penryn's comment, but something caught my attention in the distance. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I noticed dark figures clinging to the edge of the forest.

Keeping my posture calm, I walked over to Penryn, "we should get him, now" I murmured in her ear.

She looked at me nervously, I tilted my head away from Lou and Lisa and took a step. Penryn understood and got up, following me. "What's going on?" she asked nervously, "nothing… it would just be best to get him out of the forest before something goes wrong." I said and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "we'll find him in one piece" I reassured her. Penryn crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned into me "we better" she mumbled.

PENRYN- I would never be able to forgive myself if Sam got hurt, Raffe wrapped his arm around me. Holding me tight, he kissed my cheek, "calm down, we _will_ find him." He said calmly. I sighed and nodded, stepped away from Raffe, "I better start looking for him" I said softly, Raffe nodded and we began looking for him.

RAFFE- I could tell Penryn was growing more anxious by the moment, I came up beside her. Resting my hand on the small of her back, the tension in her shoulders eased up slightly. "It's going to be okay" I said softly, Penryn faked a smile "I know, he's probably not far" she said in a distance tone. I arched a brow at her, "I know you don't believe that." I looked her in the eyes, Penryn looked away from me, "so what?" she shrugged.

I stopped her, and pulled her into my arms. "Don't beat yourself up, he will be fine. I'm pretty sure I would know if he wasn't by now. So take a deep breath and calm down" I told her calmly. She did as I instructed her to do, "I'm not calm yet" she complained. I grinned, "let's go find him" I rubbed her shoulder encouragingly.


	23. Chapter 21

PENRYN- Raffe and I walked back to the house to find Sam, Lou and Lisa sitting in a circle. "Pen! We're doing Confessions!" Lou waved me over, I glanced at Raffe. "As long as I don't have to hear anything about your ex-boyfriends" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk "fair enough" I said back and walked over to them.

"Alright, I'm bending the rules. Sam confesses three things of Penryn, Penryn same thing about Sam. Then same thing for me and Lisa" Lou said with a grin.

I looked at Sam, "I will hurt you if you confess the things I know you'll say" I warned him. Sam grinned "well I'm going last in case I have to run" he cringed. I smirked and nodded in agreement "you'll probably have to, when you run. Run fast" I patted his shoulder reassuringly. Sam pouted his bottom lip, and laughed nervously "great" he sighed.

After Lisa, Lou and me went through confessions, Sam moved away from me with a grin, "Raffe… Will you please hold her back if she tries to kill me?" Sam pleaded. Glancing at him, Raffe shrugged, "probably not." He winked at me. "Lou?" Sam looked at him, Lou stepped back "I'm not getting in the middle of it, I don't want broken limbs" he held his hands up. "Okay, okay, let's just get this over with" I told them calmly.

Sam grinned "alright… Confession one. Penryn can successfully watch the entire Lord of the Rings Trilogy in one night. And she can quote every scene from it. Confession two. My parents paid for music lessons for me, which I didn't want to go to… So I talked her into going as me. She's now knows how to play piano and guitar while being having self-defense classes and maintaining straight A's…. Basically she's a goddess. Or Jenifer Lawrence.

And lastly, confession three. Penryn is an extreme insanely amazing. MineCraft gamer, like I mean we spent hours on that game."

RAFFE- I crossed my arms over my chest Of course he would know all those things I thought arrogantly.

Taking a deep breath I shook the thought from my head,

PENRYN- "Well actually she was kind of a noob on MineCraft" Lou shrugs. "Hey! My kingdom was so much better than Loutopa!" I arched a brow. Lou shrugged "meh, whatever you say, Loutopa still better your unnamed kingdom."

I rolled my eyes "that's because no name was worthy enough to claim my kingdom. Oh plus, Sam start running" I said calmly.

Sam got wide eyes and took off, I smirked and rolled my eyes and him running off, "you're just going to let him run terrified aren't you?" Lisa asked. I smiled "I love to scare him" I admitted. Lou shook his head with a grin "you know he's going to be hiding all day, right?" he asked. "Correction. I love to torture him" I shrugged.

RAFFE- I grinned at Penryn's comment, but something caught my attention in the distance. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I noticed dark figures clinging to the edge of the forest.

Keeping my posture calm, I walked over to Penryn, "we should get him, now" I murmured in her ear.

She looked at me nervously, I tilted my head away from Lou and Lisa and took a step. Penryn understood and got up, following me. "What's going on?" she asked nervously, "nothing… it would just be best to get him out of the forest before something goes wrong." I said and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "we'll find him, in one piece" I reassured her. Penryn crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned into me "we better" she mumbled.

PENRYN- I would never be able to forgive myself if Sam got hurt, Raffe wrapped his arm around me. Holding me tight, he kissed my cheek, "calm down, we will find him." He said calmly. I sighed and nodded, stepped away from Raffe, "I better start looking for him" I said softly, Raffe nodded and we began looking for him.

RAFFE- I could tell Penryn was growing more anxious by the moment, I came up beside her. Resting my hand on the small of her back, the tension in her shoulders eased up slightly. "It's going to be okay" I said softly, Penryn faked a smile "I know, he's probably not far" she said in a distance tone. I arched a brow at her, "I know you don't believe that." I looked her in the eyes, Penryn looked away from me, "so what?" she shrugged.

I stopped her, and pulled her into my arms. "Don't beat yourself up, he will be fine. I'm pretty sure I would know if he wasn't by now. So take a deep breath and calm down" I told her calmly. She did as I instructed her to do, "I'm not calm yet" she complained. I grinned, "let's go find him" I rubbed her shoulder.

PENRYN- Raffe and I had been searching for what I guessed was about half an hour.

"Should we check back at the house?" I asked nervously, Raffe pursed his lips. "Maybe you should head back, you need to calm down" he looked at me sympathetically. I shot him a warning glare "calm down? Don't expect me to calm down! My best friend is somewhere in the forest, while Hellions and Demons are roaming. I'm nowhere near calm" I yelled, and turned away from him, trudging off into the forest.

Raffe caught my arm, "hey, listen to me. Go take a break, I'll find him, okay? Because if you don't calm down. You might end up like your mother" he grinned down at me.

I couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips, Raffe nudged me, "c'mon, you know you love me" he nudged me again. I gave a small shake of my head with a smile, "you're impossible" I bit my lip.

"Head back okay? I'll find him" Raffe ran his hand along my cheek. "If I let you, promise you won't kill him" I asked with a playful arched brow. Raffe shrugged, "it will be tempting but yes. I promise I won't, now head back" he nudged my shoulder.

"You're actually allowing me to go through the forest, without you following me step by step?" I gave him an unbelieving look.

RAFFE- I did have a lot of problems with letting her go, "you have the sword right?" I asked. Penryn nodded and gave me a questionable look, "Raffe, I'll be fine if I go back." She leaned up and kissed me, "I know, but I'm always going to worry about leaving you alone." I admitted, Penryn gave me a reassuring smile "find him in one piece, or I will kill you" she said and took a few steps away from me.

I clenched my jaw nervously, watching her walk away was the hardest thing. I heard something in the distance, coming fast, "Penryn!" I called and raced after her. My heart raced and adrenaline raced through my veins. Penryn looked back at me, I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her.

A bat faced demon growled and lunged at us, and something- which I assumed was a Hellion, snaked around my legs. "Raffe, what's going on!?" Penryn asked her voice laced with fear. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, "in all honesty… I don't know. But hold onto me" I ordered her. Penryn wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest. I could feel her heart racing and I knew mine was racing as well.

I felt the ground give away under my feet, "Raffe!" Penryn shrieked and wrapped tighter around me. I tried to open my wings but the space we were falling through was too tight. "Hang on Penryn. Hang on!" I demanded and managed to spread my wings enough to wrap them around us.


	24. Chapter 22

My back slammed against a hard ground, Penryn onto of me. I grunted slightly and opened my wings, Penryn sat up, crawling off me. "Raffe…. Where are we?" she asked nervously, I looked around and took a deep breath. It was dark, but I could make out small details. "I'm not sure, a cave maybe…" I reacted out and took her hand, "so… do we sit here and wait? Or look around?" Penryn asked. Without saying anything we simultaneously stood up, "where to first, Mr. Navigator" Penryn came up next to my side.

I grinned, with a roll of my eyes. "Well…" I glanced around, looking into the blurry void of darkness. In that instant, torches lit up, revealing we were indeed in a cave. It was a cave… with a tunnel. "Please tell me you did that" Penryn said slowly. "I wish…So. Go down the mystery tunnel? Or stay put?" I said.

Once again we both began walking down the tunnel. Looking around, the walls of the tunnel had a reddish-brown tone. The tunnel was dimly lit by the torches flickering flames. I listened closely for anything, besides an occasional stone being tossed up by Penryn. The tunnel was an eerie silence.

PENRYN- My mind was racing. _How did we get here? Was Sam down here? What was going on?_ Alright…Maybe Raffe was right, I ask way too many questions.

Raffe reacted before I even heard it, placing his arm protectively in front of me. Growling low in his throat, a scampering noise bounced off the walls. "Relax, it's probably just a rat" I told him, the scampering grew closer. A bat-faced demon scurried toward us, "nope, not a rat" I said quickly. "Relax, it's just a demon" Raffe mimics my voice perfectly. I narrowed my eyes at him, the demon tilts its head to the side like a lost dog.

Looking up at us, it scurries off. Raffe grins triumphantly "I guess it knows who's killed thousands of its kind." I laugh half-heartedly, "I think it was more scarred of your ego." I rolled my eyes, Raffe shrugged, the demon, came back toward us, a confused-like look on its bat-like face. "This will sound crazy… But I think it wants us to follow it" I noted how the demon would dash off, and then look back at us expectantly.

Raffe looked at me, a stunned expression on his face. "Oh no… you are crazy. You must have hit your head on the fall" he took an exaggerated breath. I smirked and began walking toward the demon, "you coming?" I called back to Raffe. Raffe dropped his head with disappointment, "what do I have to lose? Yeah I'm coming" he sighed and made his way over.

The demon led us around a corner, the gravel ground we were walking on began to turn into a dark granite. "It could be leading us to its nest of demons, you know" Raffe mumbled, without looking at me. I smirked, looking around, the demon stopped calmly, I noticed the blue light illuminating the room. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, large marble pillars decorated the room. "Or a nest of something worse. A lot worse" I cringed and nervously stepped closer to Raffe's sides.

He looked up, his breath catching in his throat, he narrowed his eyes. His blue eyes were a deep shade that resembled black, growling loudly and menacingly. He pressed me against his side protectively, tightening his arm around my waist. "Raffe…" I said softly, placing my hand on his shoulder, his warrior look faltered and he gave me a soft look. _And I thought, girls had bad mood swings_. Pressing his lips to my temple tentatively, I could tell he was trying to reassure me everything would be okay. Even though he didn't believe it himself. Lowering his lips to my ear, I could his warm breath against my skin. "Stay next to me at all times, unless I say otherwise." He demanded in a hushed tone in my ear. I nodded calmly, he tightened his hold on me again, "and I mean it. At all times, don't you dare leave this spot." I could hear the raw tension in his voice, it almost sounded like he was scarred.

I looked at him, "promise. I'll be right here at all times" I said more obediently then intended. Raffe didn't seem to believe me, by the way he pursed his lips and tightened his jaw. I ran my hand along the taunt muscles of his arm, "Raffe, I'm not going anywhere." I said softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He sighed, untightening his jaw and arm. Turning his head toward me, he kissed my forehead and rested his chin against the top of my head. "You better not. I'm serious, if you're not by my side, I will assume the worse. I can't be thinking about and worrying about you like I always do- if what I think might happen. Happens" Raffe didn't try to hide how distraught he was. He was actually scarred. _This wasn't good._ "What's going to hap"- my sentence drifted off when footsteps echoed nearby.

Raffe tightened around me, snarling like an animal. "Ah, Raphael… So glad you could finally join me" a malicious voice filled the air. The demon that had been waiting patiently, cowered in on the far end of the room._ We were screwed._


	25. Chapter 23

RAFFE- I hadn't seen that face in millennia, I had a thick hatred for him. I felt every muscle in my body go rigid and taunt, expecting a fight. "I'm not going to join you. I would never join the scum that have been torturing my Watchers. I turned the offer down once, you think that would say something" I forced my voice to stay calm but threatening. He smiled, "well. Since you're wearing a pair of my wings… I figured you came to your true senses. You'll come around. Did my pets treat you well?" he sat down on a black marble throne, accented with polished scythes. I clenched my teeth, "if you're referring to the demons and Hellions. No, they brought us here."

He shrugged, "the offer is always open. I see you've acquired a pet of your own. May I see her?" his voice was laced with seduction. I gripped Penryn so tight to me, she whimpered for a moment. "Not in your life time Lucifer!" I snapped, pure hate and adrenaline pumped through my veins. He grinned, "Possessive aren't we Raphael? She must be quite the thing if you've been swooning over her." He grinned malevolently, I resisted my urge to lunge at him and rip his throat out.

I hated the fact I couldn't make him tremble where he stood. Narrowing my eyes at him, "what's the real reason you've summoned us Lucifer?" I bit the words out.

PENRYN- I would never believe, the man sitting in the throne was Lucifer. On first glance you would have thought he was an average guy. His jet black hair was slicked back, his chiseled jaw, high cheekbones and suggestive personality. It just bled "Former Arch-Angel." If it wasn't for the edged shoulder pads resting on his shoulders, and striking ice blue eyes. You could see him at the Aerie, two twin petite, brunette girls trailing him two steps be hide him at all time.

I was trying to ignore the fact that Raffe was gripping me so tight, I almost could feel the bruises forming. Raffe and Lucifer had history? I wondered. Lucifer brushed back his hair, even though it was all perfectly brushed back. "Always the formal one, weren't you Raffe? I mean between, Gabriel the perfect. Then the war master, Michael the enforcer. And then you have my brother Uriel the party-animal. On my part though, I simply thought it was time you took up my offer, it's coming the time for your wings to start weaponing themselves. There are things beyond your knowledge Raphael, it's time they come to life." Raffe arched a brow, "anything you have to offer. Is beyond me, I'm not the Arch-Angel that betrayed my kind" Raffe snapped back. I watched the both of them intently, there was definitely history.

"I'm not sure Raphael, plus you can't get back without my pets assisting you. So take a seat for a while, enjoy the truth." Lucifer grinned, "I think we can manage finding a way out of Hell" Raffe tugged me along with me, back toward the tunnel. Lucifer laughed, "You don't want to do that Raphael." He warned innocently. "I'll take my chances", his ego was going to get us both killed.

Lucifer raised his hand calmly, Raffe stopped mid-step, grinding his teeth together. "You see Raffe. Not only are you in my territory. You own the wings of my kind and the blood running through your veins, gives me power over you." Lucifer said in an obvious tone, Raffe quickly got away from me, Lucifer waved his hand to the side. Raffe pushed his back against the wall behind him, he gasped for breath.

I got over to him quickly, "Raffe! What's- What do I do?!" I asked frantic, Raffe grabbed my hand. He growled in frustration, his mouth opened a fraction to reveal, sharp fangs forming. Raffe growled again, opening his eyes. I gasped at the sight. His usual dark blue eyes, looked exactly like Lucifer's ice blue ones.

"Raffe, don't do it. Come back and be the Raffe I know" I said, my voice laced with fear.

RAFFE- The pain could match of when I got my wings sliced off. My gums throbbed, a metallic taste dripped onto my tongue, Penryn was in front of me. My sight was off, she looked slightly blurry and it was like a house of mirrors you find at an amusement park. "Dammit Raffe!" she slapped her hand across my face, I blinked and everything was normal for a few moments.

PENRYN- Raffe's eyes shifted from the ice blue to the warm dark blue, "of course, after I slap you is when you come to" I rolled my eyes. Raffe grinned, showing off the new fangs he had. I glanced at Lucifer who was enjoying every moment of it, "sure. My loyalty gets me killed but your stupid fragile male ego is what gets us both killed" I snapped at Raffe. Lucifer laughed, "Oh, that was too good!" he laughed and dropped his hand. Raffe took in a deep breath, the fangs morphed back into their normal position. He lost his balance for a split second, I grabbed his shoulders and kept him in place. He straightened his posture, holding onto my arm, "what the hell did you do?" he growled at Lucifer. Lucifer shrugged, "just demonstrated what happens to the ones that disobey me" he smiled wickedly. "But I see why you keep her around, quite snippy for a Daughter of Man." Lucifer winked at me, bile churned in my stomach, Raffe growled.

"And Raphael, you should know… if you try to slip away at any point. I can and will find you" Lucifer stated calmly, "that's impossible, you don't have the power to do that" Raffe growled. Lucifer shrugged, "it is when I've been tracking you. That Hellion I sent the other night… It was never to kill either of you. Only mark one of you" he grinned. Raffe went rigid and gave me a worried glance, the scratch… great. I'm a walking Demon tracker "I'll have one of the pets escort you two to your room" Lucifer waved us off. Raffe opened his mouth to object, but I shoved his arm "Don't think about it ego-boy" I warned him. He shut his mouth and focused on the demon leading us to another hallway. Lucifer laughed from behind us, Raffe tried to turn around to probably tell him to shut it. But I pressed a kiss to his lips, he relaxed slightly, but was still on edge.


	26. Chapter 24

The demon walked us down a long hallway, I glanced at Raffe. His head was down, his hair hanging in front of his face, his hands in his pockets. Even his wings were slouching, I felt bad for him, and I could only image how hard it was for him to walk away. The demon opened a door to the left and sat down, Raffe and I walked in. Closing the door, I heard the demon dart off.

Raffe leaned against the wall, his top lip was slightly curled up in disgust. "What happened between you two?" I asked, walking over to him. Raffe gave me a one shoulder shrug, "after he got banished here, he wanted me to join him. Be the Messenger of Hell… I turned it down, and that's all…" I could see his dark eyes were swirling with more. I propped my elbow against his shoulder, arching my brow "you sure that's all?" I asked. Raffe grinned for a moment, but it faded quickly, "when did you get so good at picking up on things?" he asked. I shrugged, "I have been hanging out with you. Now spill" I said.

Raffe closed his eyes, "Lucifer… used to tr- train me, before I was an Arch-Angel. I learned almost everything I know from him, if it ends up we fight. I don't know if I can beat him" Raffe hung his head so low, his chin rested on his chest.

I pursed my lips, but I smiled. "Oh come on, where's my Raffe?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come on, where's the proud warrior Raffe at?" I nudged him, Raffe grinned, "Penryn" he said softly and placed his hands on my hips. "Where is he?" I poked at him, Raffe rested his forehead against mine. "Come on. I know he's in there" I playfully jabbed at him chest.

Raffe laughed, dropping his head to the crook of my neck. He chuckled against my shoulder.

RAFFE- I couldn't deny it. Penryn always had a way of making me feel strong again, only she could have such an effect on me.

Chuckling, Penryn kept poking me trying to cheer me up. Wrapped my arms around her waist, I spun her around, she shrieked in surprise. Laughing, I set her down, she fell against my chest from becoming dizzy. I pretended to trip because of her and pushed my back against the bed behind us. Penryn laughed, biting her lip, "there's my Raffe" she smiled triumphantly. I sat up with a wide grin, I looked her over, and my grin faded when I noticed her shirt has risen, showing off her waist. Penryn gave me questionable look, "what is it?" she asked, I looked away from her, "I did that. Didn't I?" I cringed shamefully.

PENRYN- I arched my brow, completely confused. Looking down, I saw a medium sized bruise on my waist, where Raffe had been holding me when we were in front of Lucifer. I sighed and pulled my shirt over it, "Raffe, it's no big deal" I said softly. Raffe sighed, "Penryn. I did that. I physically hurt you, I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for that" he growled slightly.

I rolled my eyes and went over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder "you can forgive yourself because I'm forgiving you. You did it when you were protecting me, I can't be made at that. Besides it's me, I've had worse" I kissed his cheek. Raffe sighed looking at me, "why do you keep putting up with me?" he asked. I pursed my lips, "what?" I asked. Raffe gave me a look that melted me, his eyes were a light blue and his lips were pulled to together, leaning toward one side.

"Penryn, you've given me more times to make up for my mistakes than I can count. You shouldn't forgive me for hurting you but you do… I just- why?" he leaned closer to me, so close his warm breath was against my cheeks. I smiled while rolling my eyes, "because I love you genius, if I knew you had hurt me intentionally, I wouldn't bother. But you're not like that, besides who else is going to forgive you when you can't forgive yourself" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Raffe deepened the kiss and pulled me into his arms, I ran my hand through his mess of dark hair. The kiss changed from its normal deep and slow pace, to fast pacing with lips, teeth and tongue.

Five minutes into our heated kiss, someone knocked at the door, Raffe brushed it off. I pulled away slightly, "we probably should stop, but I really don't want to" I admitted and lifted my head, kissing him again. Raffe chuckled and went back to it.

"Penryn? You there?" a familiar voice drifted through, I stopped mid-kiss, Raffe growled low in his throat. "What is he doing here?" he mumbled, and moved away from me. I sat up, biting my lip, looking toward the door, Raffe clenched his fists. "Penryn?" the voice asked again, I blinked in surprise, "Sam?" I asked. Standing I walked over to the door, "hey there kitten" he grinned when I opened the door. Without saying anything, I punched him in the stomach "that was for running into the forest like an idiot." Sam whimpered, "Should have seen that one coming" he groaned. Raffe chuckled from behind me, Sam looked up and me and Raffe in the same room. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" Sam lifted his brow at me with a sly smile. I blushed and bit my lip "yeah- Kind of" Raffe growled, Sam winked, "sorry. But that creepy guy on the throne wants me to get you two" Sam cringed.

I blinked in surprise, "wait. Sam you're here. How are you here? Why are you here? What happened?" I asked in a surprised tone. Raffe got up and walked up behind me, "I think he was just unneeded bait" Raffe said. I tensed my jaw, _no, former Arch-Angel messes with my best friend_ Raffe seems to sense my pissed off mood. "Calm down, if I can figure out how to do what I need to do. We can cruelly get rid of him" he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I crossed my arms over my chest, "good." I mumbled. "What did he want?" Raffe looked at Sam, "I don't know something about a- scare cave…? I don't know something about challenging us for our freedom" Sam shrugged. Raffe pursed his lips, "you mean the fear chamber?" Raffe asked. Sam snapped his finger "that's it! What is it?" he tilted his head to the side.

Raffe took a deep breath, "exactly what it sounds like. It's a chamber that you get locked in, it show off delusions of a person's worst fear. Until they go mad or conquer the fear… I used to use it when I had to interrogate some of my enemies." He said in a grim tone, we all exchanges worried glances at each other.


	27. Chapter 25

A demon came trotting toward us, Raffe put an arm around my shoulder, gliding me back to his side. My breath was hitched and I leaned into Raffe, he held onto me tightly.

SAM- I was happy to see Raffe was taking care of Penryn, I could just see how he held her that he would give up his final breath for her at least he better But I could also tell he had a lot of problems with our relationship.

RAFFE- The demon lead us to a large, stone wall with an iron door, a growl escaped my throat and Penryn stiffened beside me.

The demon whimpered and ran off with its pointed tail between its legs, "well, since I happen to like your pet Raffe, I figured I might as well give you all a chance to earn your freedom. Three challenges, if you complete them all, I'll let you all go, and my pets will never bother you again. If you don't though… You two boys get to leave while I get her" Lucifer's voice echoed down the hall as he walked toward us.

I narrowed my eyes and me and Sam stepped in front of Penryn protectively, "don't think about it" I snarled. "Oh, what? I little competition too much for the great Arch-Angel Raphael" Lucifer baited me.

"You're not going to touch her… I've laid my claim on her. She's mine." I spoke coldly.

PENRYN- Take claim to me? I decided to keep my mouth shut but that was going to nag me. Lucifer smiled, "details, details, we can talk about payment afterwards. So do we have an agreement?" Lucifer asked glancing at me. Raffe stayed quiet, "for now…" he mumbled, Lucifer smiled, "lovely, shall we start" he motioned toward the iron door.

RAFFE- I laced my hand with Penryn's "we shall" I said as calmly as possible, Lucifer grinned and opened the door "who's first?" he said Sam stepped up, he had guts I'll give him that.

PENRYN- I knew Sam was only afraid of spiders but I still paced nervously, I heard a sharp screech from inside the walls. I shivered and picked up my pace, Raffe caught me by the waist but I couldn't help my nervous movements. Sam finally came out of the door with misty eyes, I jumped into his arms. Sam hugged me, "thank god, I thought I lost you" he mumbled I hugged him back, "nope still here" I said softly.

Separating myself from him, Raffe was lined up next with a nonchalant look on his face. "Be safe" I said quietly and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he smiled and kissed me back "same for you, I'll be back in no time"

RAFFE- I honestly wasn't sure what I was most afraid of, I knew I was afraid of losing Penryn but I knew that wouldn't happen when I was with her. I glanced around the open space. Nothing happened. Suddenly the room began getting smaller, my heart rate picked up slightly, an image of Penryn and Sam tangled together with their lips locked together filled my vision. I shook the thought from my head, the room was still getting smaller. I took a deep breath_, Did I really having Claustrophobia? No way… That was such a- a human fear._ Taking a calming breath, I thought about flying and the feeling in my stomach when I was around Penryn, it was free, open and last as the sky. The door opened behind me, that was easy walking out of the room, Penryn was on me, his lips on mine. Her heart was beating quickly, she was nervous for me, how cute.

PENRYN- A wave of relief passed over me, "are you sure you can do this?" Raffe asked me, brushing my hair away. I nodded, "yeah, how hard can it be" I said calmly. Raffe pressed a small kiss to my lips and stepped away, "I'll be right here when you get out" he smiled warmly. I smiled weakly and entered the room.

Everything was dark, blurry figures passed around me, a small one was lingering in front on me. I walked toward it. I shouldn't have. Paige was lying in a pool of blood, her throat was torn open, I dropped to my knees and screamed. "Penryn!" Raffe and Sam called from outside, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the mangled mess that was my sister. My heart raced, dribbles of sweat formed on the back of my neck, tears burned my eyes and it was hard to breath. "Penryn?!" Raffe shouted outside, it was filled with nerves but I lost track of what was happening. "Penryn… Listen to me. Nothing in there is real" Sam's voice spoke through the iron. I took deep breaths, "it's not real" I muttered to myself, my heart hiccupped but I just couldn't believe it_. It's your fault, you didn't protect her. You failed your soul purpose_. Echoed in my head, with shaking hands I reached out to touch her. Someone else's scream filled the room, it was my mother she ran over to me. Hate burned in her eyes, "you killed her!" she screeched and began chanting to her demons. "Penryn! It's not real! Get your head out of there" Raffes voice rang through the walls.

Everything seemed to go quiet and cold, it felt like I was being swallowed by a black hole from the inside out. Running my hand through my hair, I slammed my eyes shut. She wasn't dead, she was with Lou, Lisa and my dad. She wasn't dead. I told myself repeatedly.

RAFFE- I knew the things in there were fake, that nothing could actually hurt my Penryn but the pit in my stomach was killing me, hearing her screams, knowing I couldn't help her, knowing I'm the one that let her in there without a fight. It killed me, I also couldn't ignore the fact, Lucifer was standing right beside me with a smug smile, a smile that said _you know you can't hurt me,_ I could if I wanted too, but I feared it would cost Penryn.


End file.
